Azukari: Son of Kakashi
by LonleyGothBoy
Summary: A new ninja has become known to the village hidden in the leafs. But what does Kakashi know about this ninja that the others do not? When Sakura finds herself face to face with this deamon like ninja, it's love at first sight...but what would the others t
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm telling you all now, I made up the names of the characters I created. This is also my first

story so tell me what you all think of it.

Team 7 was out training. Naruto and Sasuke were sparing (well...they were making it look

like they were sparing when in reality they were trying to kill each other), Sakura was sitting at the

base of a nearby tree watching the two fight, and Kakashi was, of coarse, reading his book in the

same tree Sakura was sitting under.

"Ok, I think you two have had enough training for today." Kakashi said jumping down from the

tree.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had their kunia knives pressed against the others and were inches away

from each others face. "No way Kakashi-sensai, I can beat him. I know it can." Naruto grunted.

"You couldn't even beat an egg." Sasuke retorted back with a smug grin on his face.

"Why you! I'm gonna kick your-" Naruto was cut off by a kunia knife flying from what seemed like

no where and landing at Kakashi's feet.

Kakashi looked at the kunia knife with...uh...a wide eye. The rest of team 7 just stared at the kunia

knife curiously.

Kakashi pulled out his own kunia knife, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, go hide!" Kakashi ordered them.

"But Kakashi-sensai, I don't understand. Are we under attack?" Sakura questioned.

"Just go!" Kakashi ordered again.

Team 7 ran not to far from where they were and hid behind separate tree's, but made sure they

could still see Kakashi.

"Where are you? Show yourself you coward! Where are you hiding?" Kakashi stood in a defense

type of stance unsure where is opponent was.

"In your shadow, where else?" a figure emerged from Kakashi's shadow and moved his head so it

was right next to Kakashi's. Kakashi stood, paralyze with what looked like fear, unable to move.

then the ninja swung his fist and hit Kakashi in the side of the head. As he swung at Kakashi again,

it was blocked and the two ninja started punching, blocking, and kicking the other at such high

speed team 7 could barely keep up.

As Kakashi grabbed his opponents fist, the new ninja rolled over Kakashi's back, grabbed

him by the neck, and flipped Kakashi backwards making him land on his head. The ninja also went

down with Kakashi but landed more on his feet. Then he picked Kakashi up in a head lock, punched

him in the face several times, and swung Kakashi's whole body sideways and collided his torso with

a tree. But the Ninja wasn't done there, he then swung his heel up and hit Kakashi in the back of the

head making him swing down from the tree and hitting the ground hard. Then the ninja swung his

foot in a type of sweep, hitting Kakashi's head again causing him to spin in an entire 360 and as

soon as Kakashi came to a stop, he gasped as he saw his opponent waiting for him in a stance and

brought his foot down crashing into Kakashi's face and plummeting it into the ground.

Team 7 could only gasp in horror as they witnessed such a brutal beating of their sensai. The

ninja grind in delight as he stared down at Kakashi's unconscious body, or possibly, dead. The ninja

then drew his attention over to the team. He disappeared and returned in barely a second right in front

of Naruto who was frozen in fear. The ninja drove his fist into Naruto's gut causing him to gasp for

air, then he close lined Naruto's head into the tree behind them and finished him by thrusting his fist

into the side of Naruto's face knocking him unconscious. Sasuke lunged at his opponent hoping to

catch him off guard but wasn't fast enough. The ninja ducked Sasuke's attack and came back up and

held Sasuke on his shoulder. The ninja then swung himself backwards colliding Sasuke's head with

the tree, then threw him down on the ground hard landing Sasuke on his back. The ninja then

proceeded to gripping Sasuke's feet and swinging his back hard against the tree and finished him off

with a strong kick to the face causing Sasuke to spin around several times before losing consciousness.

Sakura had no clue what to do. She definitely couldn't beat this new threat, he took Kakashi

out like yesterdays trash. And made Sasuke and Naruto seem like 5 year olds. She only stared at the

ninja but for some reason wasn't afraid or scared or anything of that sort. She had a strange feeling

like nothing she had ever felt before. As the ninja turned around they both stared at one another. The

murderous, devilish look the new ninja had before was gone now and was replaced with a look that

could only be described as wow. As they both stared at one another for what seem like an eternity,

Sakura got a good look at him. His hair was black and stood semi-tall and was spiked naturally. He

wore a headband with a marking of a village that she'd never seen before. His eyes were also black

which was very strange because Sakura had never encountered a ninja with pure black eyes. His skin

was pale, even paler then Sakura's skin which told her he doesn't go out in the sun or at least very

often. He had a two scars on his left eye, one going vertically down his eye and the other going

horizontally under his eye. The two scars seemed to form an upside down cross all though Sakura

couldn't tell if the scar was meant to be there or if it was some kind of accident. The ninja also wore

all black clothing that seemed to fit him loosely which was also strange because normally a ninja

would wear tight clothing so as to not get in the way when fighting. The ninja wore what looked like

a black hoody with blood red interior and baggy, black, camo jean type of pants.

"_She's...beautiful." _were the thoughts of the ninja as he stared at Sakura.

"_He's...gorgeous." _were Sakura's thoughts as she stared back at the ninja.

After the new ninja gathered himself and emptied his thoughts he stuck out his open hand so

his palm was facing Sakura. The next thing Sakura knew she was knocked off her feet, not hard but

enough to make her lose her balance. Sakura flinched and when she opened her eyes the ninja that

had attacked her team was gone. She then crawled over to Sasuke and shook him in attempts to wake

him up. It didn't work. She then went over to Naruto and did the same. Again, it didn't work. Beginning to panic Sakura crawled over to her sensai and shook him also. Still getting no reaction

Sakura was panicking even worse now.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura screamed as the bodies of her teammates and sensai lay

on the ground motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thanks for the reviews. I'll try my best clear things up and things will make a lot more sense in this chapter. Oh, and just to warn all you Sasuke fans, I don't like Sasuke so I will often make him look stupid in my fic.

Kakashi Has A Son?

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Kakashi heard a familiar voice as he slowly

opened his eyes. When Kakashi fully opened his eyes everything was blurred and he could only

make out the colors of red and a bright pink. As his eyes adjusted, Sakura came into view with a

very concerned look on her face?

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah...I'm ok." Kakashi replied as he sat up and brought his hand to his face. As Kakashi looked

at his hand he noticed it was covered in blood.

"Who the fuck was _that_?" Naruto as sitting up and rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Yeah, I'd like to know who the hell that punk was that just attacked us." Sasuke added sitting up

also as a line of blood ran down his forehead.

"This is going to be difficult for me to explain." Kakashi said sighing.

"Explain what, Kakashi-sensei? Do you know who that ninja was?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I think there's something you've been hiding." Sasuke said walking over to Kakashi.

"There is...come, sit down." Kakashi motioned his team to sit down near him.

As the team sat around Kakashi, he sighed and began.

"The ninja that attacked and defeated us, his name is Azukari. He was banished from the village of

the leafs 5 years ago. He now lives in a village called The Village Hidden In the Shadows where

other ninjas like him are forced to live. He is extremely powerful and uses a type of martial arts

called 'Dragon Dancing' that he created and mastered himself..."

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a question." Naruto interrupted.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi replied.

"Did Azukari hide in your shadow when he first appeared?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "He has a very strange technique that no other ninja knows or even

understands how to perform. It is called shadow possessing. He can litteretly use his opponents

shadow against them. He can either hide in it, use it strike his opponent, or merely use it as a shield."

"So why didn't you just use your Sharigan if you couldn't tell where he was?" Sasuke said sounding

like a smart ass.

"Because, you arrogant little bastard, not even my Sharigan understands his technique. Plus

where would I have hide if I attempted to hide in someone's shadow?" Kakashi retorted back.

"Oh." Sasuke said blushing, feeling like an ass.

"You seem to know a lot about this Azukari. Is there something you know about him that we

don't?" Naruto asked questionably.

Kakashi sighed again before answering. "Because...he is..." as Kakashi took a pause Sakura,

Sasuke, and Naruto leaned in a bit closer to Kakashi, awaiting an answer. "He is my son."

Team 7 gasped as they were given the most unexpected answer they could have thought of.

"WHAT! HE'S YOUR SON! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOUR OWN SON ATTACK

YOU LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"I think the real question is, why was he banished from the village." Sasuke said trying to sound

cool.

"It's a long story but here it goes." Kakashi replied.

"Oh wait! Hang on a second!" Naruto then pulled out a case of roman and some chop sticks and

began eating it.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and slapped Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto began to cough and

choke on the mouth full of roman he had in his mouth. Kakashi sighed again before continuing.

"Well, it all started when I had fallen in love with a female ninja named Erin. Erin and I had soon

gotten married after we announced our love to each other. Soon after that we had a baby boy,

Azukari. Something was strange though about Azukari when he was born. I couldn't put my finger

on it at the time but I knew something was amiss. I ignored it though and figured I was just being

paranoid. A few months later Erin had to go on a mission and died when she was ambushed by

several high class ninja, so I forced to raise Azukari on my own."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Sakura said in a very sympathetic voice.

Kakashi just shook his head and continued. "Over the years I noticed Azukari was become

exceptionally strong. By the time he was 8 he had surpassed me and even the Hokage. Not long after

that the Hokage requested my presence at the Hokage Tower. He told me that he sensed something

evil about Azukari. I sensed it too but I didn't let the Hokage know that. He told me he was

becoming to dangerous to keep around the village. With the power he had and the evil we were

sensing from him it was to risky a situation to keep him in the village. I felt so horrible when I saw

the look on his face when he was told he had to leave the village and never come back. Tears filled

his eyes and as he ran out of the village he screamed 'you'll pay! You'll all pay when I return!'. We

never heard from him again until 5 years later. He destroyed and killed everyone in the village of the

mountains."

"Why would he destroy the village of the mountains when it was the people of the leafs he wanted

revenge on?" Sakura asked.

"Practice I'm guessing." Kakashi answered.

Sakura gripped her heart as a look of mixed feeling was brought to her face.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked noticing her hand gesture.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sakura replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not getting many reviews here guys. I want to know what you all think of my story so far and I can't really tell that without any reviews. So if you could, please just review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks.

Mixed Feelings 

"Come on," Kakashi said standing up and whipping the blood from his face. "we need to

go warn the Hokage about Azukari's return."

Kakashi began walking towards the Hokage Tower and his team followed. When team 7 got back to the village Sakura started toward her house.

"I'll catch up with you guys later ok." She said as she waved walking away.

"Ok. We'll probably be at the Hokage Tower for a while." Kakashi replied as Naruto and Sasuke followed Kakashi.

Sakura sat down on the front steps of her house, hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees.

"I'm so confused." Sakura said to herself as a tear began to run down her cheek.

"About what?" Ino asked curiously as she walked by.

Sakura immediately looked up to see Ino's long blonde hair, smiling at her.

"It's just…" Sakura began as Ino sat down next to her. "I'm just having mixed feeling is all."

"It's about Sasuke isn't it?" Ino asked as if she already knew Sakura's problem.

"Well, not exactly." Sakura replied looking down at the ground.

"Oh?" Ino said puzzled. "Then who is it?"

"It's a new ninja that I just met. I don't know what's going on with me. Every time I think about him I start to blush, and it gets harder to breath, and I get a weird feeling."

"Well," Ino said with a smile hoping down from the steps. "Sounds like you're in love."

"But I don't think I love him." Sakura said in a low tone. "I mean, he's done some horrible things but…I don't know."

Ino shrugged and closed her eyes. "Well it sounds to me like you're in love." Ino was secretly thinking to herself, "_Yes! Sasuke's all mine!" _as she walked away.

Sakura sighed and rested her forehead on her knees again trying to sort out and figure out her feelings toward this new ninja.

**Mean while, at the Hokage Tower** "What! Azukari's back!" the Hokage yelled as he was given the new information from Kakashi. "Yeah, but I scared him off with amazing Jutsu. Believe it." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah right Naruto." Sasuke said coldly. "You got your ass kicked just as bad as everyone else did." "Except Sakura that is." Kakashi added. "Which I found very strange. Why didn't he harm her at all?" "Hmm, that is very strange." The Hokage replied taking a puff from his pipe. Scene changes to Azukari returning to his master 

Azukari walks down a large hallway that is lit by only torches hanging about 7 feet high

on the wall. As he walks towards a very large figure sitting in an enormous throne like

chair he kneels down on one knee and closes His eyes.

"I have returned master." Azukari announced to the large figure.

"I take it you have completed your mission?" a loud booming voice asked.

Azukari stayed silent and kept his eyes shut. The figure in the chair stood up now and slowly walked towards Azukari. As the figure came into the light Azukari was able to see the figures body. His face looked cold and unforgiving and had many scars on his face. The man was bald and his eyes were a steely cold color that sent shivers down your spine. He stood about 7 feet tall and had arms like the barrel of a tank. The man also wore a black cloak that almost touched the ground, wore a leather looking vest that also covered his arms all the way down to his wrists, and black pants that also seemed like they were made of leather. The massive man also wore boots that were made of black steel and gloves that were missing the fingers.

As the giant looked down at Azukari he asked, "You know the punishment for failure, do you not?"

Azukari slowly nodded his head for he knew the pain that was about to come.

The man drew a sword from its sheath that rested on his belt and held it above Azukari's head. "Then die!" the man's booming voice yelled as he thrust the sword downward.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My computer crashed and it took a long time to finally get it running again. I'm still not getting many reviews though, so come on guys. Tell me what you think of my story so far. Well anyways, here's chapter 4.

**A Second Battle**

Just as the giant's sword was about to hit Azukari, a voice rang out, "Wait!"

"Who dares interrupt the great Kazuki?" The man's booming voice yelled as he stopped his sword dead.

Azukari opened his eyes and slowly brought his head up to stare at his masters face for a moment. He noticed that Master Kazuki had a very frustrated and furious look on his face. Azukari stared it him for no more than a second then looked around to find the person that saved his life.

"I did." a voice came from the tunnel entrance. As Azukari looked in the direction of the voice he saw a man wearing a purple cloak, greyish ninja style pants, a red sash around his waist, and another smaller, black one around his mouth so you couldn't quite see his face. The man also had brown hair that stood almost as tall as Kakashi's and a sword with a very decorative sheath hanging by the sash around his waist.

"Oh, it's you, Hiroshi. What is it you want?" Master Kazuki said still sounding very irritated.

"Why not spare the boy, Master Kazuki. He has proved his worthiness again and again. He is also most likely the most powerful ninja of our village, even more powerful than I. He might even have the potential to surpass you." Hiroshi replied with a grin on his face at his last statement.

Kazuki stared down at Azukari for a moment who then lowered his head again. After a moment the giant man brought his attention back to Hiroshi and said, "Fine, I will spare the boy. You do make a very good point Hiroshi all though that last remark of yours angers me." Kazuki ordered Azukari to return to his feet and gave him another mission. "You are to go back to the Village of the Leafs and kill Kakashi. If you return again though unsuccessful your punishment will not be interrupted. Do I make myself clear?" Azukari nodded in understanding and walked towards the tunnel. Just as Azukari left he and Hiroshi stared at one another but only for a moment and Azukari continued his way towards the exit.

_**Meanwhile, At the Village Hidden In The Leafs**_

"We have to come up with a plan for when Azukari comes back, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto blurted out as team 7 left the Hokage tower.

"I know Naruto, but first we need to find Sakura. She's still apart of this team to." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah but she never does anything." Sasuke commented in a low tone.

"It still doesn't mean she isn't part of our team." Kakashi retorted back. "Iruka put you three on a team for a reason. It's a matter of checks and balances.

"So I must be the one balancing out the other two, aren't I Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face and putting his heads behind his head.

"Of course you're not. You're the useless part of the team while I make both you and Sakura look good." Sasuke said in an irritated voice.

"What did you say!" Naruto glared at Sasuke while clutching his fist.

"You heard me, useless!" Sasuke butted his head against Naruto's as they both glared at one another, about ready to kill each other.

"Ok, enough you two. We need to find Sakura and come up with a good plan to beat Azukari when he returns." Kakashi said breaking up Naruto and Sasuke.

"But how do we know if he's even going to come back?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because his mission..." Kakashi replied, "is to kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

**When Plans Backfire**

As Azukari ran through the tree tops he thought to himself, "_I mustn't fail this time. I only _

_get one more shot and if I don't kill him this time I'll have to pay with my own life." _Azukari

stopped only a mile outside the Village of the Leafs and stood on top of a very tall tree. He stood

there for quite a while as he collected his thoughts. When he had gathered himself he pulled the hood

of his jacket over his head so it cast a shadow over his face so you could only see his bottom jaw.

Azukari ran so swiftly through the tree branches that all one could see is a faint blur running through

the trees.

_**Back at the Leaf Village in an open clearing**_

"Ok, so you both know what to do right?" Kakashi asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"We sure do! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with his signature smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but what should we do about Sakura?" Sasuke questioned. "She never met back up

with us and she's not at her house."

"We'll deal with her later," Kakashi replied. "Right now we have to focus on defeating

Azukari. This won't be easy but with how well planned out we are I think we just might win."

"Yeah! That punk will think twice before messing with me again!" Naruto continued to grin.

"_Oh please."_ Sasuke thought to himself

"Ok then, you two go off to your positions and come out when I give the signal, got it?"

Kakashi ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke ran hastily off to their positions as Kakashi stayed in the center of the

open area and pulled out a kunai knife. Kakashi looked around as if he already knew where Azukari

was going to strike.

Suddenly Azukari burst out from the top of the trees and lunged at Kakashi. Kakashi

grinned to himself as he prepared for hand-to-hand combat as last time. As Kakashi and Azukari

fought at the extremely high speed again Kakashi threw his kunai knife in the air. Just as he did

Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the brush not far from where Kakashi and Azukari were. First

Naruto went for a swing at Azukari and so did Sasuke. Azukari gave a very soft and quick laugh

before arching himself backwards causing Naruto and Sasuke to punch each other in the face.

Then Azukari proceeded with a back flip and brought one of his feet into Kakashi's chin. Then he

brought both his feet up and collided both of them into the side of Naruto and Sasuke's faces. As

Azukari finished his back flip, he gasped as he realized that his opponents were logs. Azukari then

proceeded to look up with wide eyes as he saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all throwing about 3

kunai knifes each at him.

"Yeah! We got him!" Naruto yelled in excitement as every one of the kunai knifes hit

Azukari, sending him to the ground. Still about 20 feet in the air, Kakashi started getting a strange

feeling almost as if someone was still there. Just as Kakashi began to think of himself being

paranoid, he felt someone bring their arms up underneath his own then clasp their hands together

behind his head.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as he turned his head enough to make out Azukari's grin. Still in the

middle of yelling, Azukari flipped both himself and Kakashi upside down and began spinning ( it's

pretty much like Rock Lee's primary lotus jutsu except he has Kakashi in a full nelson). Naruto and

Sasuke both gasped because they both understood what Azukari was going to do. When Azukari

and Kakashi landed on the ground, a lot of dust burst into the air so Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see

if Kakashi survived or not. As the dust cleared Naruto and Sasuke stared at the image they found

speechless. They both saw Azukari still holding onto Kakashi in the full nelson and arching his back

so his feet were touching the ground but his back wasn't and Kakashi was doubled over himself,

motionless with his neck bent at such an angle Naruto and Sasuke thought his neck was broken. Azukari slowly let go of Kakashi and let

his body flop to the ground and stood up. Azukari looked

down at Kakashi's still motionless body for a moment then he brought his attention to Naruto and

Sasuke.

"H-h-he's not human!" Naruto stuttered.

"I...don't...I don't believe it!" Sasuke stuttered also.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, sorry it took me so long again to update this thing...summer vacation, parties, friends coming over, ect...so yeah, hope you like this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Second Solution**

As Azukari grinned at the two stunned ninja, he pulled out a knife, it wasn't a kunai knife

though, it was much more strangely shaped. The blade made a squiggle that had 3 bends in it but

looked incredibly sharp at the tip and the handle appeared to be made of bone. Azukari brought

his attention back to Kakashi's unconscious body and held the tagger above his head. Just as

Azukari thrust the dagger down, Sakura tarted at Azukari from out of nowhere and caught his

wrist."Stop this!" Sakura yelled with her eyes tightly shut and tears streaming down her face.

"Stop this right now You have no reason to kill your own father!"

"Shut up!" Azukari yelled. As soon as his voice echoed into the air, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke

all stared at him with wide eyes for it was the first time they'd actually heard his voice. "You

don't understand, it's his life or mine!" Azukari yelled again.

"What do you mean?" Sakura question with a puzzled look on her face as she continued to hold

Azukari's wrist.

"Yeah! What the hell _is_ that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned also crossing his arms over

his chest.

"It is not of your concern!" Azukari retorted back with fire in his black eyes.

"Hehe, this guy sounds a lot like you Sasuke." Naruto said leaning over to Sasuke and grinning

at him.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him. "This is no time to be making stupid remarks! This guy

is going to kill Kakashi-sensai!"

"It is my concern because this is my sensai you're trying to kill!" Sakura yelled back at Azukari

as tears began to run down her face again.

"You don't understand!" Azukari screamed as his chakra began to form and grow around his

body, knocking Sakura back. Just as Azukari prepared to thrust his knife down onto Kakashi

he realized that Kakashi was nowhere in sight and he couldn't sense him anywhere.

"God damnit! Look what you've done now!" Azukari yelled at Sakura.

"Please," Sakura said standing up and wrapping her arms around Azukari's body as her tears

began to flow faster down her cheeks. "Please stop. There must be another way for both you and

Kakashi to be able to live. Please, there must be a way."

As Azukari looked down at the pink haired girl with tears running down his face, he began to

form a plan that just might let both himself and his father live.

"There is a way," Azukari said in a low voice as he stares down at Sakura, "but there is a very

high chance that only one of us will live..."


	7. Chapter 7

1Biting The Hand That Feeds You

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned as she began to pick up her head to look at the troubled

ninja but as soon as her eyes opened all that was left was a puff of smoke.

"Ghaaaa!" Naruto yelled in astonishment, "w-w-where'd he go! That was fast!"

"Yeah, I didn't even see a smoke bomb or even sense a jutsu he could've pulled off." Sasuke said

trying to act very cool still.

"I...don't know." Sakura said in a very low tone with her hand on her chest and staring into the sky.

_Meanwhile, back at the village in the shadows_

Azukari began walking down the partially lit corridor that lead to his masters throne room. As he

entered, he swallowed hard and maintained his best to keep his body from shaking when he heard

lord Kazuki speak from this throne chair.

"Have you finished your mission, oh humble minion?" Kazuki asked with a grin in his ice cold face.

"No," Azukari replied with a serious look on his face, "because I've come to end this task of which

you 've forced me to attempt to carry out for far to long."

"So are you saying that..."

"Yes, I demand a duel for your position as ruler over this land!" Azukari pointed at Lord Kazuki.

"Damn you Azukari!" Kazuki yelled as he slammed his massive fist on the arm of his chair. "I

assumed you would have finished this mission but apparently it's just to hard to get good help these

days. Why is it you wish to not fulfill this mission you've longed for sense you came here?"

"It is none of your concern!" Azukari retorted back.

"Oh but it is. You forget boy, there must be a reason for you to want to end the mission for us to

duel." Kazuki grinned menacingly. "So tell me the reason and you may have your duel."

Azukari clenched his fist tightly and stared at his master's evil grin. "A girl..."

"And what is this girls's name?" Kazuki grinned even more.

Azukari hesitated before answering in a very low tone. "Sakura Haruno..."

"Well then," Kazuki bellowed as he jumped from his chair. "If I get rid of this girl then there will be

no reason for us to duel now will there?" Kazuki continued to grin. "I'd hate to kill my most

valuable henchman."

"Is that all I am to you! A tool!" Azukari questioned at his master.

"Ta, ta now" Kazuki waved as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Azukari's eyes grew wide before uttering, "no..." and chasing after his master.

While darting through the trees at incredible speed, Azukari collected his thoughts and prepared for

what could be his final battle...


End file.
